Wall panels are used as a siding or roofing material on various types of structures. The corners of these structures require weatherproof seals to prevent water from entering behind the wall panels. In prior art corner construction systems, wall panels are roughly installed up to a corner of a structure and then the ends of the panels are covered by corner caps or a corner post to conceal the ends of the wall panels and prevent water and debris from entering behind the wall panels. These corner structures are unsightly and stick out from the corner of the structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a corner construction system and method of installing same that are improvements over existing devices and methods.